bungou stray dogs The stolen night dazai x akutagawa lemon
by paradign
Summary: lemon one shot yaoi bl requested story One day when Dazai was still in the port mafia they we're all going for lunch. Like usual Dazai was late and saw Aku with someone else this made him very jealous and that night he stole Akutagawa away and violated his body and he said ' Don't look at anyone else but me'. A dazai x aku lemon MATURE ONE SHOT


One day when Dazai was still in the port mafia and Chuya was his partner and Aku is his subordinate. Dazai had plans to meet up with them at a local port café for lunch to talk about their latest mission.

Chuya that morning while walking caught Aku at the café really earlier than planned. Chuya smiled at Aku and said '' Mind if I sit down with you? We can get an earlier briefing of the mission before Dazai comes''. Aku shrugged and said '' Suit yourself. I don't own that seat''. Aku didn't really care if Chuya wanted to join him or not honestly he couldn't care less.

They talked untill lunch time and had breakfast. A happy Dazai humming along to a suicide for two song as he walked towards the café for lunch. He was excited to see Aku and was going to confess his love for him today and ask him out. He walked around the corner and saw Aku with Chuya. They we're laughing and smiling. His heart sunk and he just stormed off. About an hour later Aku said ''Looks like Dazai isn't coming!''. Chuya agreed and replied with '' I bet he's trying to commit suicide again and got stuck you should go see what he's up too we have to leave for the missing in the morning!''.

Aku sighed not wanting to deal with more problems and agreed. He started to look for Dazai. He didn't find him untill that night sulking in his house.

Author NOTE: From here is Aku's point of view for the juicy part. if you're a 12-year-old reading this is not for kids. but let's be honest you're going to read this anyway so go ahead im not controlling you BUT I recommand you don't.

Aku's point of view:

I knock loudly on the door and yell '' Dazai open the fucking door before I break it down! You didn't come to lunch and have a lot of explaining to do!''.

I see the door swing open and a sad Dazai appeared before my eyes. He was sad and angry mixed together and said to me loudly '' Aku! I know you are dating Chuya! I saw you two together today! ''I reply with '' No we we're just having breakfast! I'm not into guys I'm completely straight or bi. We'll my sexually doesn't even concern you!''.

Dazai yells at me and I can't remember much what happened we went back and forth for half an hour and finally Dazai stops. He suddenly picks me up and drags me inside and throws me onto his bed.

I see my life flash before my eyes and I'm not sure what he's going to do. I feel him get ontop of me breathing heavy. I start feeling new emotions but don't understand why I'm feeling this is all going so fast. Dazai just looks at me and says '' Aku I'm going to teach your body how I feel about you! I'm going touch every inch of you and show you my love!''.

I start blushing a bit and feel the heat coming off him. He's like an animal in heat. His eyes gaze over my whole body and I start to feel warm. His hands slowly inch up my shirt touching my skin as he forces a kiss on me. I yell at him as I try to push him off me '' Get off me I smell the Alcohol from here!''. He must have been drinking he goes crazy when he's drunk. But it's only a faint smell. He pins me down again and takes my shirt off. Ah I don't understand this feeling but he's so warm. I don't want this not like this! I struggle and try to get up with no luck.

Dazai's hands wonder caressing my whole body, touching my skin and he slowly removes the rest of my clothes. He pins me on my head and touches me everywhere. Dazai looks at me and says to me '' Why struggle so much your body looks like it wants more. Every touch I do your body reacts to it. Your so cute''. I fall silent he's not wrong my body is reacting and I feel like I'm in heat. I feel warm and can feel sweat start to fall off me.

His arms pins me and roll me onto my stomach and he quickly strips his clothes off. He kisses my neck and touches my back slowly working his way to my butt. I moan loudly and stop trying to struggle. I'm not sure whats happening I'm drunk off this feeling and feeling dizzy. I think this is pure sexual ecstasy. I want more I moan as he puts a finger into me.

He slowly thrusts his finger in and out being gentle and getting my body ready. I make one last attempt before I fall silent '' D-dazai s-stop t-this is my first time!.'' My body feels warm and I become wet dripping his sweat. I can feel Dazai hard on my back and him panting awaiting to go in. '' I won't go in untill you say I can'' says Dazai as he puts two fingers into me. I know what he means. He wants to put that hard thing into me. I moan more and Dazai smirks blushing madly.

He starts moving faster and I moan calling his name '' D-dazai I-i want you!''. I gave him permission near the end. I moan and came as he as he enters me. He starts moving faster and thrusting into me and my mind goes blank. I feel him turn me around after he's done he kisses me again and again. Our naked body touching as my head spins.

I'm about to pass out as he says into my ear ''Don't ever look at anyone besides me!''.

I black out and that was the stolen night.

Author note:

Hi thank you for reading this is actually my first ever graphic writing one shot lemon hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
